Pernikahan Light
by Shena BlitzRyuseiran
Summary: Akhirnya Light Yagami menikah juga. Tapi kenapa jadi rusuh begini? Apakah ini akibat dari perbuatan Light sendiri? Oneshot, OOC, Gaje, R&R?


Hiyyya! Saya kembali membawa fic aneh lagi. Hohoho

Sebenarnya fic ini sudah pernah di publish dalam versi Bleach. Tapi entah kenapa saya ingin membuat versi Death Notenya aja. Karena sepertinya karakternya sangat cocok dengan Light-kun! Hehehe

Fic ini bisa dijadikan teman minum kopi-halah-atau saat menikmati makanan ringan seperti kambing guling(?) dan sejenisnya! Mungkin juga bisa dijadikan obat stess atau malah akan bikin tambah stress. Ya, mudah-mudahan tidak ya!

Sebelumnya gomen kalau masih ada typo dan ceritanya tidak berkenan di hati.

Jangan kaget kalau di sini Light-kun jadi sangat bejat. Di anime dia emang evil banget, tapi gak sampai bejat kan?* Light udah nyiapin Death Notenya*

Oia, jangan kaget lagi kalau di sini **Mello jadi kakaknya Near**! DOOORRR!*langsung tepar*

Karena udah tepar, kita mulai aja ok!

**Disclaimer : Death Note © ****Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba**

**OOC, GaJe parah, Gila, Shonen ai just for fun**

Pagi itu di kediaman Yagami.

Light Yagami, 20 tahun. Saat ini sedang duduk bersila berhadapan dengan bapak penghulu untuk mengucapkan ijab kabul. Didampingi dengan Takada Kiyomi-calon istrinya-yang saat ini tengah hamil dua bulan akibat hobi Light yang tidak bisa dihilangkan yaitu suka menghamili anak orang. Di saksikan oleh keluarga, mantan pacar dan orang-orang terdekatnya. Tak terkecuali shinigaminya sendiri, Ryuk.

"Baiklah, Light. Yang namanya ijab kabul itu harus di ucapkan dengan benar, jelas dan lantang. Tidak boleh terputus dan tidak boleh salah!" jelas pak penghulu yang rambutnya sudah seluruhnya putih dan memakai kacamata itu.

"Aye, aye, Sir!" ucap Light.

"Jangan panggil Sir. Panggil saja saya kapten Watari!" katanya.

"Ah...siap kapten!" kata Light ragu.

Baru kali ini ia menemukan penghulu yang ingin dipanggil kapten. Dan juga agak kurang yakin kalau orang yang di depannya ini adalah seorang penghulu. Karena dari awal mulai acara, mata penghulu itu tidak lepas memandang dada Takada yang dibilang_ wuih_ itu. Membuat Light risih saja. Padahal bukan dia yang diperhatikan.

"Setelah ucapan dari saya selesai, Light langsung mengucapkan ijab kabul yang sudah saya ajarkan tadi yah!" kata Watari. Light mengangguk. Lalu Watari menjabat tangan kanan Light.

"Saya nikahkan Light Yagami dengan Takada Kiyomi dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat semir di bayar tunai!" ucap Watari.

"Saya terima nikahnya Takada Kiyomi dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat semir dibayar tunai!" ucap Light lantang.

"Sah? Sah?" tanya Watari pada tamu yang sejak dari tadi menyaksikan acara akad nikah ini.

"TIDAK SAH!"

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang berteriak dari arah pintu. Membuat Light dan para tamu undangan menoleh pada asal suara. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang dengan sesosok makhluk putih yang tulangnya menyembul keluar-yang tentu hanya saja Light yang bisa melihatanya- datang menghampirinya.

"Mi-Misan eh, Misa?" ucap Light menyebut nama gadis itu.

" Light, kau berkeringat!" kata Takada pelan.

"LIGHT-KUN…….." Misa langsung berlari ke arah Light dan langsung menindihnya.

Semua yang hadir dalam acara tersebut, tentu saja langsung kaget. Apa-apaan ini?

Tiba-tiba Misa langsung mencium Light dengan anarki. Light tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena jujur saja dicium begini ternyata enak juga. Hehehe

"Light kau malah keenakan!" bentak Takada yang langsung menarik Light dari Misa.

"Siapa kamu, perempuan menor? Berani-beraninya membentak Light yang Misa sayangi, cintai dan Misa banggakan!" ujar Misa geram. Pake ngungkit-ngungkit menor segala lagi. Gak nyadar kalau dia sendiri lebih menor dari Takada.

"Light itu milikku tau!" Takada berteriak tepat di wajah Misa."Light akan menikah denganku. Aku sudah hamil dua bulan!" tambah Takada.

"Enak saja! Light yang akan menikah dengan Misa! Misa sudah hamil tiga bulan!" sewot Misa.

"AKU!" teriak Takada.

"MISA!" Misa tak mau kalah.

"Sudah..sudah..kita pilih yang hamilnya paling tua saja yah!" usul Watari.

"Berarti Misa dong! Misa kan yang sudah tiga bulan!" sahut Misa girang.

"Mana bisa begitu?" ucap Takada lirih.

"Bagaimana Light? Kau bersedia menikah dengan Misa dan rela melepas Takada-san?" tanya Watari.

"A-aku..bersedia," ucap Light. Tentu saja dia tidak bisa bilang 'tidak' begitu melihat Misa sudah siap-siap dengan death notenya.

Entah bagaimana caranya, Takada mundur. Digantikan oleh Misa yang duduk bersimpu di samping Light. Sedangkan Rem memilih tempat duduk di dekat Ryuk.

* * *

"Baiklah kita mulai saja! Light, yang seperti tadi yah!" kata Watari di tengah pembicaraan-pembicaraan para tamu undangan tentang Light. Light mengangguk. Kemudian Watari menjabat tangan Light. "Asyik! Akhirnya Light jadi milik Misa juga!" kata Misa sambil menggandeng lengan Light.

"Saya nikahkan Light Yagami dengan Misa Amane dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat cukur di bayar tunai!" ucap Watari.

"Saya terima nikahnya Misa Amane dengan mas kawin seperangkat alat cukur di bayar tunai!" ucap Light.

"Sah? Sah?" tanya Watari pada tamu undangan.

"TIDAK SAH!"

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang dipunggungnya menggendong sesosok makhluk albino dan diikuti pemuda brunet dengan goggles orangenya, datang dan menghampiri Light.

"Light Yagami tidak boleh menikah dengan gadis itu! dia harus bertanggung jawab dulu pada Near, karena sudah berani-beraninya menghamilinya!" teriak pemuda yang diketahui bernama Mello itu.

"UUAAAPA?" sontak Light dan para tamu undangan kaget luar binasa mendengarnya.

ok, terima kasih pada Bapak Michael Keehl yang telah memberikan image pedofil selain playboy pada Light.

"Light, apa-apaan ini, HAH?" bentak Soichiro sambil mencengkram rambut Light. "A-aku bisa jelaskan, Tou-san!" ucap Light takut.

"Light~! Aku hamil! Aku hamil!" seru Near melompat-lompat sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang buncit.

"Aduh, Near! Jangan loncat-loncat begitu. Nanti kamu keguguran!" cegah Matt khawatir.

'Udah kayak emak-emak aja nih orang!' batin Mello.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya kau menodai adik kecilku yang manis tiada tara ini! Dan yang ku lihat sekarang, kau malah menikahi gadis lain? Dasar kucing garong! Ku bunuh kau!" bentak Mello sambil mencengkram kerah baju Light. Tapi dia langsung ditahan oleh Matt.

"Cepat nikahi Near sekarang juga! Kalau tidak..." Mello menodongkan pistolnya tepat di wajah Light. Light membelalakkan matanya.

"Jangan tembak wajahku. Tembaklah bagian mana saja dari tubuhku. Asalkan satu, jangan tembak wajah yang sangat aku banggakan ini!" jerit Light sarkastik, membuat Mello ingin muntah. Sampai-sampai Sayu juga mual-mual.

Sebenarnya Sayu mual bukan karena mendengar kata-kata Light barusan, tapi itu karena dia sedang mengandung anaknya Light. Nah loh! Karena takut akan diusir oleh sang ayah, dia akan mengaku kalau anak ini adalah anaknya Matsuda.

"Menikah…atau mati?" tanya Mello lagi. Kali ini dia mengarahkan pistolnya tepat di hidung Light.

"Tunggu dulu! Light itu akan menikah dengan Misa! Misa sudah hamil tiga bulan. Dan lagi, mana mungkin anak sekecil dia bisa hamil?" protes Misa.

"Iya, itu bukan hamil, tapi busung lapar kali!" seru Shiori, mantan pacarnya Light. Tidak rela kalau dia dikalahkan oleh seorang anak kecil, laki-laki pula.

"Jadi kau meragukan surat keterangan dari dokter kandungan ini?" kata Mello menunjukkan selembar kertas. Light dan Misa membelalakkan mata saat membacanya.

"APA? EMPAT BULAN?" teriak Light dan Misa berjamaah.

"Hoo...jadi dia yang hamilnya paling tua?" gumam Watari manggut-manggut.

"TIDAK…MISA MAU NIKAH SAMA LIGHT! KALAU NGGAK, MISA BAKAL BUNUH LIGHT TERUS BUNUH DIRI!" teriak Misa yang berontak saat digotong oleh bodyguardnya Takada. Takada tersenyum licik. Biarkan saja nasibnya sama dengan Misa.

Sementara itu Light terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi karna Mello duduk di samping Watari yang otomatis berhadapan langsung dengannya-parah banget dah ni orang!-Memandangi Light sambil memain-mainkan pistolnya. Dan Near? Dia naik ke pundak Light, masih dengan menepuk-nepuk perutnya.

Ini memang akibat dari kesalahannya sendiri. seharusnya dia tidak mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya yang mengatakan slogan _'yang namanya macho itu, berani macarin adiknya bos mafia!'_ Light mulai menyesali hal itu.

* * *

"Baiklah Light, seperti biasa yah?" kata Watari. Light hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah, kemudian Watari menjabat kembali tangan Light.

"Saya nikahkan Light Yagami dengan Nate River dengan mas kawin seperangkat puzzle di bayar tunai!" ucap Watari.

"Saya terima nikahnya Nate River dengan mas kawin seperangkat puzzle di bayar tunai!" ucap Light.

"Sah? Sah?" tanya Watari entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

"TIDAAAK SAAAAH!"

Mendadak aura gelap langsung menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Dengan perasaan malas Light dan para tamu undangan menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Terlihat laki-laki berbaju putih polos dengan rambut hitam acak-acakkan yang bertolak belakang sekali dengan wajah pucatnya, sedang berdiri di samping pintu sambil menggigit ibu jarinya .

Yang paling kontras adalah perutnya yang besar itu. Ya ampun! Light sudah ratusan kali menasihatinya supaya jangan terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi makanan yang manis. Lihatlah sekarang perutnya jadi buncit begitu. Tapi kalau emang jadi gemuk, kenapa hanya perutnya saja? Kok tubuhnya masih kurus seperti biasa.

"Hoek.." Sachiko Yagami seperti mau muntah. Jangan-jangan…

"TIDAK BOLEH! TIDAK BOLEH! TIDAK BOLEH! Light-kun tidak boleh menikah dengan siapapun kecuali dengan saya!" teriaknya.

"HAH?" Light dan para tamu undangan sepertinya sudah kehabisan suara karna dari tadi berteriak terus.

"Saya hamil, Light ~!" katanya.

_Gubraaaaak_

untuk kesekian kalinya. Siapa? Siapa lagi yang akan berteriak 'TIDAK SAH' hah?

**FIN

* * *

**

**Gezzzz…Nista! XD**

**Tolong jangan gebukin saya! Salahkan saja Light yang memiliki tampang playboy seperti itu. Saya mau tanya, apakah Light kurang bejat dalam fic ini? Hehehe...  
**

**Ciao....*kabur sebelum dihajar Light*  
**

**Jadi….boleh minta reviewnya?**


End file.
